Un monde nonimaginaire?
by Karim2499
Summary: Karim se réveille soudainement pendant la nuit a cause de bruit dans sa villa. Son courage et sa curiosité vont l'emporter dans un monde... non-imaginaire...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et Warner Bros. Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction.

Chapitre 1

Le soir enveloppa la ville libanaise de Beyrouth. Fermant son livre favori, Karim le mit sur sa table de chevet, contemplant le titre écrit en gros caractères, « Harry Potter ». Il en avait lu quelques chapitres, se laissant emporter par la magie de l'histoire. Il éteignit sa lampe et, écoutant le doux bruit de la brise habituelle, s'endormit aussitôt. Il se réveilla en sursaut écoutant un cri… ce n'était rien. Juste sa sœur qui avait fait un cauchemar. Heureusement, elle se rendormit aussitôt. Le jeune homme de treize ans put alors sombrer dans un merveilleux sommeil.

Mais, à deux heures du matin, Karim se réveilla de nouveau. Non, ce n'était pas un hurlement, et non ce n'était non plus sa sœur. Anxieux des bruits consécutifs, Karim prit son courage entre ses mains et descendit l'escalier qui menait à l'étage inférieur de sa villa.

Une peur invraisemblable l'envahit. En effet, il pouvait nettement distinguer des silhouettes qui bougeaient, comme si elles se disputaient. Ses impressions se révélant vraies, Karim put difficilement écouter les bribes de conversations de trois personnes... :

« Chut ! Tu vas réveiller la maison ! Et si quelqu'un découvrait notre présence ! Ce serait une catastrophe ! S'énerva une voix de fille.

-Mais je vous répète pour la énième fois : ce n'est pas moi qui lui donnera la lettre ! Commenta une voix masculine.

-Harry… je pense qu'Hermione a raison… mais… chuchota une voix plutôt indécise. »

Harry…Hermione… Karim connaissait bien ces noms… en effet, tout est dans le titre de son livre ! « Harry Potter ! ». Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir…

Karim se dirigea vers la porte du salon, voulant la fermer pour ne pas faire du bruit, vu que son plan consistait à arrêter les personnes qui s'étaient introduites dans sa maison. Mais, en fermant la porte, celle-ci retentit un grincement horrible. Le reste se déroula en une fraction de seconde : quelqu'un dit doucement « Stupeffy ! », Karim vit une lumière rouge et s'évanouit.

Karim se réveilla difficilement. En ouvrant les yeux, se dernier put voir un plafond en bois, comme dans un château. Mais, sentant des ombres bouger autour de lui, il referma précipitamment les yeux, rongé par la peur…

Il écouta des personnes parler autour de lui, avec des voix intrigantes… Il était sur que ces personnes parlait de lui :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? interrogea Hermione.

-Bah, on va attendre qu'il se réveille et lui dire qu'il est le bienvenu à Poudlard ! déclara Harry. »

En effet, Karim reconnu les voix des personnes qui étaient rentrées dans sa propre maison. Mais…il était le bienvenu à Poudlard ?! L'école de magie complètement imaginaire ?! Bon, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de dormir. Karim se leva doucement et se mit aussi doucement en position accroupie sur le lit, fixant chacun de ses quatre visiteurs autour de son lit. Le premier était un garçon roux, grand de taille, et le fixait bizarrement, de plus qu'il était assis à coté d'une fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux intelligents. De l'autre cote se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux noirs et en bataille et qui avait une cicatrice au front. Ainsi, Karim reconnut respectivement ses héros préférés : Ron, Hermione et bien sûr Harry. Ignorant les regards de l'adolescent, Karim se dirigea vers un vieil homme très long de taille qui se tenait devant la fenêtre, ignorant le malade. Soudain, l'homme à la barbe broussailleuse et aux cheveux blancs, tourna son élégante allure vers Karim tout en lui disant : « Karim… bienvenue a Poudlard… »


	2. Chapter 2

« HEIN !? s'écriai Karim.

-Bienvenue a Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie… dit le vieillard de sa voix toujours calme et malicieuse.

-Dum…Dumbledore ? risqua Karim.

-Oui, Dumbledore !

-Impossible…

-Si ! Tout cela est réel : tu es un sorcier Karim et…

-Doucement doucement… Au début, Harry Potter débarque dans ma maison avec sa bande. Ensuite je me réveille dans un château et enfin vous, la cerise sur le gâteau ! cria le malheureux.

-Karim, nous savions que ca aller te choquer, intervint Hermione, mais…

-Hermione, dit en hochant de la tête Dumbledore, et il continua :

« Tu es un sorcier, Karim. Et même plus… avant de te raconter le reste, tu dois me promettre de me croire et de rester calme, d'accord ?

-OK, lui répondit Karim, et il respira un grand coup.

-Promets moi aussi que tu ne m'interrompras pas.

-Je vous promets Mr. Dumbledore.

-J'ai confiance en toi donc je commence :

Premièrement, tu es un sorcier, mais d'origine moldue, comme Miss Hermione, dit Dumbledore en saluant Hermione par la tête. Je dois t'informer cela comme le fait que cela n'insinuera pas sur tes pouvoirs comme tu dis… ''Surnaturels'' pour toi…

Deuxièmement, je compte te dire la chose la plus importante : vu que tu as lu les livres que tu croyais ''imaginaires'' (et qui sont en tout vas réels), tu dois savoir que tu n'entreras pas en première année mais en quatrième, donc avec Harry, Hermione et Ron. En effet, tu as lu tout les cours non ?

Troisièmement, je compte te rappeler que tu dormiras avec les garçons de quatrième année bien sur, tu ne dois pas être influencé sur vos différents âges. Voici la liste des règles de l'établissement, continua Dumbledore en lui tendant un parchemin, je voudrais que tu le lise attentivement et que tu le suives.

Dernière chose… Bonne année ! » conclut Dumbledore en souriant.

Ainsi, les quatre adolescents sortirent du bureau en souriant.

En marchant, Harry, Ron et Hermione montrait a Karim les salles de classes, la bibliothèque, etc.… Mais Karim connaissait déjà Poudlard comme sa maison. En effet, à travers ses livres et ses jeux vidéo, Poudlard était tellement représenté en réel qu'il avait l'impression d'y vivre presque !

Apres environ une heure, Hermione s'écria : « Mais il faut partir a la grande salle on est en retard ! »

Arrives là-bas, ils virent une deuxième fois Dumbledore. Mais le Dumbledore qu'il voyait à la grande salle était un autre Dumbledore que celui qu'il avait vu à l'infirmerie. Le Dumbledore qu'il voyait était un Dumbledore souriant, heureux ! En effet, Karim connaissait ce vieillard aux deux visages, sans savoir quand sa sévérité sera la, ou ses drôleries. Il s'assit sur la table de… mais quelle table ?! Hermione lui sourit et lui montra de la tête la table de Gryffondor. Karim se sentit à cet instant comme s'ils étaient Harry Ron Hermione et lui de la même famille. L'amour de la magie les unissait ! Mais…famille ?! Karim avait complètement oublié sa famille, qui devait l'attendre désespérément dans leur villa a Achrafieh.


End file.
